Just Friends
by Noni711
Summary: High school student Natsu Dragneel loves his best friend, Lucy Heatfilia He finally confesses his feelings, but she tells him that she just wants to be friends, and he disappears. Ten years later, he returns to his hometown to try and win her heart. Will he be successful?
1. Chapter 1

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

" _Some Love One, Some Love Two. I Love_ _ **One**_ _…That is You…"_

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

* * *

󠅜

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _When I'm with you, I never realize how you seem to drain my world of color, that's not a bad thing, though. It's like a world of just Natsu and Lucy._ _Everything you do is so intoxicating to me, whether it's your stupid smile, or you being heavy when I give you piggy back rides, or whenever we have sleepovers you like to scribble on my face when I'm sleeping, gosh those days will never leave my mind for one moment. It is hard these days, though, isn't it? I mean with your troubles and struggles? Sometimes they happen because life is messy, and mistakes abound. At times, we return to relive those moments. I always tell myself that I could never relate to another's problems and emotions, but with you, I take that back. My dad left, yours is a jackass, your mother passed, and I don't even know my real mom, but hey at least I have someone. We learn that our present becomes obsolete quickly. What is now timely slips away, and disappears as quickly as the morning dew. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like we are in high school when I'm around you. Lucy, everyone knows that I'm a damn clueless idiot, but not when around you._

 _We only knew each other through Ice Prick at first, Then Levy and Gajeel came and they became really close with us. We knew each other just enough to smile at each other and wave 'Hello' in the corridors, then came the performance. We hung out and got to know each other, and I'm not sure if that night was when it happened, but by the next time I saw her, I knew that I could call her, a new friend, and that's you, Lucy. You stuck by my side the whole time, even when people would mock you and make fun of you. But I wouldn't blame them. I am a short clueless idiot, with pink hair, who wears a scarf every day, and I'm just weird. I love you so much, and me being clueless, just realized that. I want you to be with me and stick by my side and be something more. Something more together. I…love you Lucy…_

Natsu turned his head as he closed his yearbook. On his right wall were pictures of Lucy and him plastered everywhere. He made sure they were stuck there like glue; why would he want to even take them off?

He gently moved his hand over each and one of them.

These pictures are just conduits to his best memories, the ones that are not fantastic enough or traumatic enough to leave a permanent mark on their own. It was in those quieter moments of joy that Natsu saw the people beneath their troubles. He saw his mother's love and his father's as well, but he was gone. He needs those memories to stay with him, he needs them to soothe him when the bad ones threaten to erase all traces of those people he still holds dear, even in their absence. They are the evidence of the beautiful souls that belong even to those who made the worst mistakes. And who is he to judge? Enough stress can change the best of us, even him.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Talk about obsessed…" a voice behind him said.

"Zeref, don't you have something better to do? Go away."

"Just came to see if my big bro is still obsessing over the blonde chick, what's her name, Luigi?"

"No, and no, it's Lucy, go away" Natsu deadpanned.

"Whatever, everyone knows about your obsession."

"You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my room."

"Whatcha gonna do?! You're older and yet I'm still hella taller than you smart one."

"I'll take you on any day and still beat ya!"

"Well, if you have time, that party started a while ago and I'm pretty sure you better hurry up and go confess already, I'm not feeding Happy tonight so yeah."

Zeref gave a big smile as he walked out of Natsu's room.

"Dumbass…" Natsu mumbled.

Natsu slowly walked to the mirror on the back of his door and studied himself.

His pink hair was spiked up naturally and his scarf hugged his neck securely. He pulled up his black jeans and pulled down his plain white T.

Natsu grabbed his yearbook firmly before running downstairs to see his step mom waiting for him on the couch.

Natsu could feel his legs on fire and the strong urge for his arms to move. There are beads on the counter. He strongly just wants to flick them. The fire in his legs is building like the energy in a compressed spring. His hands are twitching. Eyes blinking.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie!"

"What's up Hun?"

Natsu gawked at her before looking up.

"…The ceiling?"

"How is she your friend…" his mom sighed.

"HEY!"

"Natsu relax everything will be fine! Go tell her, I'm pretty sure if your father was still here he would be proud, but of course, he would throw in one of those insults."

"Insults…?"

"Yea! You know…like, 'Nah Natsu is too clueless to even know what a girl is' or something like that, but right now I could see you changed and holy shit! Do you have to put on so much cologne!? God, you're smelling up the whole house, hurry up and get out of here already."

Natsu lets a chuckle escape as he tightly hugged her.

"I'll always think of you as a mom, and I know you'll never be bothered by me calling you _just_ mom either…"

"Of course not, but I'm surprised you gave me a hug that's rare."

"Well duh, I only did it so you smell like cologne, anyways see ya" Natsu winked as he ran out the door before he could get yelled at.

He felt his phone inside his pocket vibrate.

 _New Text Message: Ice Princess_

Natsu crushed his phone to his forehead.

"Why do I even have droopy eye's number again?" he sighed in annoyance. Even though he wasn't with him his presence seemed to buzz around Natsu like a fly that you can never swat.

Natsu quickly glanced at the time before opening the text.

"7:56…" Natsu muttered.

Ice Princess: Aye! Are You finally gonna confess? Hurry up it's getting like crowded and Lucy is looking everywhere for ya.

Natsu couldn't help put smirk as his fingers quickly replied back.

You: She's looking for me? : )

Natsu watched as the typing symbol went away and was replaced by a text.

Ice Princess: Nah, just wanted you to get happy for no reason, but aye seriously hurry up Dan and Loke are making moves : )

You: COMING!

With that, Natsu began running over to Lucy's. Her house wasn't that hard to miss, even if you were just driving by you would instantly notice a large mansion with over like…60 windows. It was bigger than the church that was a couple blocks down. But hey, her last name is "Heartfilia."

As soon as that last name is spoken or even heard you instantly know who they are, EVERYONE does, except for Natsu at the time, another reason why they became so close. He didn't treat her all nice for money or anything, instead, he called her weird and fat and annoying and they would always cap on each other and make insults. They were never bothered by it because none of them could take each other seriously.

They would always text and Natsu saved one of their conversations through text and printed it then put it on his wall because he will never let her forget what she told him.

Weirdo: Oh. My. Fukin. God. NATSU I JUST SAW YOU ON TV!

You: WTF?! What channel!? Do I look good?!

Weirdo: You're flaming hot! Check it out! Oh! Channel 58!

You: …I hate you…this is animal planet and it's showing a pink salamander.

Weirdo: EXACTLY :D

You: ITS BECAUSE MY HAIR HUH?!

Weirdo: Yup : )

Natsu smiled and before he knew it he found himself standing in the front of her house. As he opened it, it was just what he imagined so he sighed ignoring it.

"Hey look! It's pinky!"

"Haha! He come to do it with Lucy yet!? She and that Jackal guy have been close now huh!?"

"If I were her I would definitely never pick someone shorter than me with pink hair."

Natsu could barely hear them, though. The music was so loud that it made his skin tingle and his lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with his heartbeat as though they were one, filling him from head to toe with music. Natsu instantly recognized the songs playing and he glanced over to the iPhone plugged into the speaker with YouTube on.

"Yup. Trap Nation…never will get old to me" he told himself as he saw the logo of them burst with colors as white dots would move forward to the beat and speed of the song.  
Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. He couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in his ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling him in and wouldn't let go. Natsu had no choice but to join the crowd, looking around and standing there awkwardly. He would even be glad to see Ice Freak right now.

However, he instantly regretted that as he heard his voice.

"Oi! Natsu she's in the garage go get her!" Gray screamed as he took a large swig of his beer.

"You think he will get her?" Juvia, Levy, AND Gajeel joined in.

"Shut the hell up please, like 5 seconds…hmmm? Thank you" Natsu irked as he stormed off towards the direction of the garage, his yearbook still safely tucked in his arms.

As he opened the door shyly, he gawked at the sight before him. It was like another second large party but in the garage.

"NATSU!" a voice screamed.

He looked up to see Lucy with her long side ponytail and of course in her belly shirts and extremely short shorts. She waved an arm in the air. Natsu sheepishly smiled as people started to notice.

Lucy hugged Natsu as tight as she could, sending waves of warmth through him. He moved his hands down her sides until he met with her waist, which he firmly hugged and pressed against his own.

"Come On! Come on!" she excitedly said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom before quickly slamming the door shut and collapsing on her bed.

"Uhhh…Hey, Lucy?" Natsu gulped as he scratched his head nervously.

"Wait! I got you something! Here open it!"

Lucy grabbed something on the floor and handed Natsu a pink bag which he glared at her for because it was the same color as his hair.

"Look! This time, it wasn't because your hair actually!" Lucy reassured as she gestured for him to open it already.

Natsu sighed in annoyance before pulling out tissue paper and staring at something inside.

"A shirt…? Wow, thanks."

"Gosh so mean! What if I actually did just get you a shirt would you just act like that!? But you haven't even looked at it! LOOK AT IT!"

"Alright! Chill! Holy crap!" Natsu said as he quickly pulled out the shirt. His face paled as he looked what was on it.

"It's a picture of me and you! Try it on!" Lucy said in excitement.

"No way, in hell, am I ever going to wear this."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleassseee?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"No.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo" Natsu replied as he pinched her nose.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU PLEASE!?"

"OK GOSH!" Natsu said, hoping that she didn't see how bad he was blushing.

Natsu threw the shirt on over his grey one and pulled his scarf out.

"This is so embarrassing Luce…" Natsu groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"I think it's pretty damn hot!" she cheered making him flustered all over.

Someone pounded on the door and both Natsu and Lucy looked to see who was there.

"Aye, Pyro! You find her!? Looks like you did!"

Natsu watched as Gray's face went from ugly to horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR SHIRT HAHAHA!" Gray screamed as he snapped a picture, and slammed the door shut.

"OH NO YOU DO−?"

"Just let him, he wouldn't show it to anyone but our friends I know Gray too much," Lucy said softly making Natsu fidget.

"Look, Luce I-?"

The door slammed open again.

"AYE LUCY! IM TAKING ONE OF YOUR CARS TO GO GET MORE BEER WE ALL OUT HONEY!" Loke cried as he held his yearbook in his hand before collapsing on Lucy's bed.

"Okay! If you crash, I won't feel bad!"

"Whatever" Loke hiccupped before getting up and slamming the door behind him.

"LOOK! LUCY! I WAN-?!"

And once again, the door opened.

"Lucy…it's me, Dan, I uh, wrote you a song and I wanted to uh sing it to you…"

Natsu rubbed his temples and glared at Dan with all the hatred he owned.

"Awww! Dan, you're so sweet, I'm listening!"

"Ok, here I go…"

"Lucyyy, I L-O-V-EEEE!" Dan stopped after he strummed his guitar.

Natsu's mouth was hanging open as he turned towards Lucy who was smiling until she locked eyes with Natsu.

'Are you kidding me' he mouthed to her.

'Shut up' she mouthed back.

"Look! Dan! This was very nice to hear, however! It's time for you to go!" Natsu cheered as he pushed him out the door and shut it.

"That wasn't nice!"

"Lucy, I want you to read what I wrote for you in my yearbook…"

"Okay!" she beamed.

As she flipped open to the page her eyes scanned around in a confused matter.

"Uh, where?"

"What do you mean where you weirdo! Right the-?"

The silence lay on his skin like a poison. It seeped into his blood and paralyzed his brain, he couldn't believe that he let this happen.

"Loke!" Natsu shouted in anger as he ran out of Lucy's room.

And there it happened.

This is where it all started.

Loke was reading everyone what Natsu has written and people were laughing their fucking heads off. His eyes scanned everyone's face in the crowd and there were only 4 people not laughing.

Gray.

Juvia.

Gajeel.

And Levy.

"HE REALLY THINKS HES GONNA GET OUT OF THE FRIEND ZONE! HAHA" someone screamed which was followed by roars of laughter.

"Damn it…" Natsu groaned as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair and bolted outside.

He heard someone behind him.

"Natsu…? Is what you wrote true?" Lucy quietly muttered.

"No…Yes?" he squeaked.

Lucy let the clear beads finally drop from her eyes and Natsu was tackled with one of her deadly hugs.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me! Of course, I love you! You're my best friend! I love you as a friend, your the best" she said as she tightened the hug.

"Your boobs…are going to kill me…" Natsu's muffled voice said.

"Good" Lucy smiled as she let go.

Natsu wasn't expecting any of this. It was a disaster and he was hurt.

"AYE LOOK! ITS PINKY! HAHA WHAT A LOSER!"

"Dibshit…"

"He's such a freak, what makes him think Lucy likes him…"

Natsu pulled at his hair in anger as the voices attacked him from every angle possible. Everything people were saying was going right in one ear and out the other, nonstop, nonstop.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Natsu screamed causing Lucy to flinch with fright.

"Natsu…?" she whispered.

As soon as she reached out to him, he smacked her hand away.

"Please, Luce… _Just stop please_ …"

And after that, Natsu took off. Ignoring the screams behind him.

" _Loser!"_

Or

" _Dumbass"_

Too many nicknames to even say.

"I'm done…screw this shit. I'll prove everyone wrong. Soon they'll be the ones being a loser or a dumbass."

* * *

 **I was inspired by the movie Just Friends.**

 **I debated if I should upload this, or if I should wait until I finish my other fanfictions first but I'm impatient.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, it will get better I promise.**

 **I don't usually do fanfictions like these, by that I mean like lots of cussing and crap, but I was like hey let's give it a shot, so thanks for reading if you did, I won't update as much but probably every week or when I have free time. But its summer break now so of course I'm going to have free time!**

 **Review if you could, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

" _It's Hard To Forget Someone Who gave You So Much To_ _ **Remember**_ _…"_

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

* * *

󠅜

{PRESENT DAY}

"Look just hear me out!" she cried as she sat up straight and ordered another beer before continuing. The bar had hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the Christmas music that was easily dominating the atmosphere. The crowd was mainly his work, students from the studio or workers for the most part. He just winded his way through the warm bodies to order a drink. Before he can even sip his own drink, he feels someone melting their body to his from his side and he knows that girl has arrived.

"I really liked the sex, but understand I have feelings and they aren't physical desires. I want you to stay with me not leave, come on…you're such a fuckboy who has nothing better to do."

The tinkle of glass on glass as he mixes his cocktail. He fixes his tie hanging from his neck, as he stares at swirling liquor. He fixes her with a look that would make only her shrivel. He meets her gaze with this kind of glare.

"Don't you have anything to say you fag?!"

He took a slow sip and popped an olive into his mouth as his face scrunched up a little from the sour taste.

"Nah, you pretty much said it all…" he whispered in her ear as he watched her irritated expression take over.

"You just don't take me seriously!" she screamed catching some attention.

He choked on his drink from the laughter he was holding in and she blew her breath before storming off.

"What did you do this time pyro."

"Ah, well isn't it Ice Freak."

"You know compared to your old self 10 years ago you really have changed."

"That's what they all say, my buddy."

Natsu turned to his other side to see a gorgeous woman staring at him.

"Get dumped 3 days before Christmas."

"I saw, she lost all her luck…" she said.

Natsu held out a hand.

"Names Natsu Dragneel…"

They both stretched out their hands to each other.

"Trust me, I know who you are…names Jenny…"

"Well I don't know why you're still sitting here; shall I have this dance…?"

"Couldn't say no to you Dragneel…"

He led her away from the bar to the dance floor and Gray sighed.

"Getting all the shots huh?"

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"I am a nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect…" Natsu angrily hissed through his phone.

Gray looked over and gave Natsu an 'Are you really that stupid' face before he facepalmed as hard as he could.

 _Still an idiot._

"Look. I'll talk to ya later! Am I in the middle of something?…. Yeah, I am, ok bye."

Natsu hung up and groaned into his hands.

"Stop stressing, it's not good for your hair."

Natsu glared at him.

"Just call-!" Gray slapped his hand over his mouth, sighing in relief that he did not just finish that sentence.

"What? Lucy?" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Gray nervously coughed and changed the subject.

"So, I have a little date with a couple people."

"Wow, Ice Princess got a date? With multiple people too!? I'm impressed."

"Shut up like you're one to talk."

"Ahem…what did you just say? Just in case you forgot Stripper, I'm Natsu _**Dragneel**_ "

"Yea whatever, we know your popular and shit, anyways I was thinking about going back down to Magnolia to see everyone, you know last time I saw them in person was 10 years ago, to be honest, I miss everyone so I'm going down."

Natsu twisted the cap off of his water bottle and slowly drank from it. The water was so cold it stung. Every gulp of water that streamed down his throat stole Natsu's heat. The coolness crept to his face until he realized what Gray just said. Natsu dropped the water bottle and began choking and hacking hysterically.

" _Did you just say you're going down?! As in back to_ _ **Magnolia**_?!" Natsu hissed, making sure the word 'Magnolia' was given a harsher tone.

"Well, yeah for 4 days…is there a problem? It's not my fault I ended up working in the same place as you. Now that I think about it. THAT'S THE LAST THING I WOULD EVER EVEN WANT BUT IT HAPPENED!"

"Yes! _Very_!"

"Is it because Lucy is there…?" Gray whispered.

A heavy silence settled over them.

" _What_!?" Natsu hissed through clenched teeth.

"Natsu. Ten years ago you left. You changed so much! You became freakishly tall, discarded your _**scarf**_ , became extremely strong, playing dirty with girls, and the biggest thing. YOU'RE WORKING AT _FAIRY TAIL STUDIO_ YOU BIG ASS!"

"SO ARE YOU ICE PRICK!"

"Yeah, but you're Natsu Dragneel, as in the actual _Natsu Dragneel_ you are known for your looks and your work! You want to know what I'm known as you, brainless idiot!? IM KNOWN AS YOUR HELPER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE MY LIFE IS!?"

"Relax, it's not that bad" Natsu winked as he pulled something out of his gym bag.

Natsu dug around in his pocket for a pen and wrote something on the little sticky note in his hands before sticking it on Gray's forehead.

"You should be fangirling" Natsu smirked before grabbing his bag and running to his car. It wasn't that hard to miss since it was the nicest and expensiveness car in the parking lot.

Gray ripped the note off of his forehead and examined it carefully.

 _Tell Juvia you're already in love with Natsu Dragneel._

 _She'll understand. *wink*_

 _Signed: NATSU DRAGNEEL._

"FLAME BRAIN GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

Natsu entered the studio in his usual black suit with his white t underneath.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted as he received the same gesture from everyone.

"Gray hurry up and push this cart would ya!? I need to start giving out gifts."

"I would like to see you do this one day you freak."

"Say something?"

"Actually, yes I did."

"You shouldn't be talking to your boss like that!"

"You're not the boss, yeah maybe of me, but hate to break it to ya, I don't like getting orders thrown at me."

"Are you looking for a fight? Because I'll gladly take you on."

"Yea you worthless piece of shit!"

"That's my line…and Juvia's" Natsu smirked.

"You're just jealous I'm going down and will get to see our friends…actually, I take that back, I don't even think you consider them friends anymore you ass."

"Of course, I consider them friends you faggot! You didn't talk to them as long as I did!"

"That's not true, I at least stayed in contact through something called a 'phone' but hey maybe I should be staying down here for Christmas and teach YOUR BRAIN FULL OF ASHES SOMETHING USEFUL!"

"I'm the second person in charge of this company. I went from being a "pinky" and a "loser" to a fucking "Boss" and "Handsome" which life do you prefer!?" Natsu shouted, unaware of everyone in the studio watching and listening to them.

"The loser life because at least you get to be yourself" Gray immediately answered.

"You really do have a brain full of ash because you would at least be thinking about everyone's feelings, including _Lucy_!"

"Don't bring her up! You purposely want to ruin my Christmas huh!?"

"By trying to persuade you to come down with me and visit everyone!? How the hell is that so bad!?"

"Wait …. what?"

"Look! We always fight and stuff but wouldn't it be nice…nice to get to see everyone again!?"

"No, be-?"

"Shut up!" Gray interrupted.

"You made Lucy hurt so bad along with everyone else!"

Natsu was silent, speechless of words and if he did have anything to say he refused to let them come out of his mouth.

"Want me to quote it for ya!?" Gray hissed as he put his fingers up to quote what Natsu had said a long time ago.

" _I'm done…screw this shit. I'll prove everyone wrong. Soon they'll be the ones being a loser or a dumbass"_ Gray said as he stopped quoting.

"At least go back down to show all em."

"No" Natsu deadpanned with a laugh.

"Are you two done!?" Erza hissed.

"Y-Yes!" they both stuttered.

"Oi Natsu! Who's Lucy another one of your toys!" Jet joked causing the whole company to burst into laughter.

"Yes, who is this, Lucy?" Erza asked as she sipped her coffee and leaned against the wall next to Gray.

"A weirdo…that's who she is" Natsu stated as he pushed Gray aside and moved the cart himself.

Gray smirked.

"That's the spirit…" he told himself.

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Knock knock!" Natsu said as he entered his boss's office.

"Natsu? What's up kiddo?"

"Uh, Christmas present," Natsu said as he put a big wrapped box on his desk and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Natsu?"

"Yes, Makarov?"

"I'm going to give you a 4-day vacation. I couldn't help but overhear you and Gray, sounds to me like you got some important friends."

"Friends huh? That's what I called them before…" Natsu said as he tapped his foot impatiently before glancing at his watch.

"And you still do. Natsu I taught all of you better, all of my children. Friends are the thing that gives us the strength to move on. If you have something good, don't let go. I want you to go with Gray, and this isn't a choice, you are required to go."

"No."

"ERZA! COME HERE!"

"OK! SHIT MAN IM GOING SEE YA AROUND GRAMPS!" Natsu screamed before running off.

As Natsu turned a corner, Gray was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Seems like you got no choice pal" Gray mocked.

"Start packing and buy your own ticket rich shit. We leave Friday if you don't know when that is, it's two days from now!" Gray cheered sarcastically.

"You actually think I'm gonna go?!" Natsu asked in mere shock before bursting into laughter.

"He won't know if I go or not!"

"Actually, I will."

Natsu smacked his forehead and pulled at his hair before turning around.

"Grampsss! You miss me or somethin?"

"I'm sending Erza to go with you as well."

"OH HELLA NO!" both Gray and Natsu shouted.

"I think it will be nice, I want to meet your friends, especially this Lucy girl, I want to talk to her about your behavior," Erza said as she strongly jabbed her finger into Natsu's chest.

"Yeah, uh not happening," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"What does she like? When we arrive it will be actual Christmas…I want to get her a gift."

"I…do not know" Natsu sighed being honest with himself.

"She likes anything pink" Gray answered.

"Because of this guy!" Gray cheered as he pulled Natsu's hair.

"Stop that stripper, and put some pants on already gosh."

"What the-!?"

"I better start shopping," Erza said with a big smile, "See you guys around."

Natsu turned to look at Gray.

"I'm not sitting by you during the flight…"

Natsu's face immediately paled.

"Can I walk…?"

"Suck it up pyro! I'm wasting my time goodbye."

"Ahem, Gray?"

"What?"

"Where are you going? You work for me" Natsu smiled dastardly.

"You know what I don't care shut the hell up and leave me alone I need some coffee, just seeing you today made me exhausted."

"If youuuu sayyyyy sooooo" Natsu sung before tightening his tie.

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Ok…WHAT!?" Natsu angrily screamed as he threw his arms in the air.

"First, you make me go with an ice cube! Then you make Erza go! As in the _demon_ , _**Erza**_ _**Scarlet**_! Then you want me to take her!?" Natsu squeaked as he pointed at a blonde girl who was singing in a glass dome.

"I'm the second boss of this company! That doesn't mean you get to boss orders around!"

"Look, if you do…" Makarov whispered gesturing for Natsu to come closer and lean down.

"I get a discount on her new album!" he cheered quietly.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANT ME TO TAKE HER!?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault you have a weird relationship with her…"

"SHUT UP! I admit! I should've got to known her more before I had s-!?"

"HEY IDIOT! Where do you want me to put this?" Gray screamed from across the studio as he waved a red file around in the air.

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATING FISH FACE HOLD ON!" Natsu roared causing some customers to give them strange glances.

"I want to be moved to the S- class station and given a hella of a big raise!? Understand!?" Natsu hissed as anger seethed from him.

"Deal."

Cana shook her head knowing damn well that wasn't going to happen.

"Good" Natsu deadpanned.

"I feel really bad for Gray, everywhere you go he has no choice but to go too, it's like Gray and you are together," Cana said as she grabbed another beer from the refrigerator.

Of course, at bad timing, as Mira walked in she heard

" _Gray and you are together."_

She dropped her coffee mug and gasped loudly before clasping a trembling hand over her mouth.

"Natsu is having an affair with the Lucy girl with Gray!?" she choked causing Natsu to freeze like a statue and pale with the color green instead.

"Oh look! We got a new statue of liberty!" Gildarts pointed out causing laughter to roar and echo through the studio.

Natsu walked away a bit before turning around and making sure everyone noticed the hatred, hurt, and anger in his eyes. Before he stormed out of that room and to his office, he made sure he gave everyone a piece of his mind by telling them off… _individually_ in front of _everyone_.

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

He stressfully ran his fingers through his hair for the fourth time again today.

Natsu hardly ever showed emotion beyond fatigue. He showed a polite interest in the lives of his family or friends, and otherwise kept himself to himself. But today was different, everything they said was wrong, when he voiced the frustrations of his day he exploded in the way he did every few years, with words that pulled no punches.

He knew them better than anyone, loved them more than anyone, but in these moments, he couldn't help but go all out. He knew all of their weak spots and deepest pains – they were easy targets. He watched their faces change to hurt and anger and it only served to bring his own fury to a higher boil as he told them off.

Natsu started to pack his bag, this wasn't a time to stick around. He'd been there, done that, this never ended well. If he stayed any longer at work he'd break all of them down into a sobbing mess, then cry himself, needing them to later facilitate the reconciliation, which they always did.

But this year was absolutely completely different, the strangest one yet.

First, Lucy gets popped up like 7 times today, which has never happened, he took it pretty well the first time when Gray brought her up at the gym, but when she was brought up in front of all his friends and considered one of his _"Toys"_ he lost it.

Second, he wanted to relax this Christmas and stay at his amazing ginormous house with some coffee and watch some Netflix while eating gelato and sleep in but was forced to go down Magnolia _with_ _Stripper, a demon, and an annoying singer who is a know it all, known as Mavis_.

Third, he changed and moved from Magnolia for a reason, to get his life together, and not get fucking capped on all day, but he still was, which was ruining his day.

Fourth, he doesn't want to go down because he will see _her_! The girl he loved as a best friend. The girl that he wanted something more with, the one who accepted him in every way…That was her… _Lucy_.

The stress spread through his mind like ink on paper. He took in a deep, ragged breath before pulling at the hair he despised.

There is a tenseness to his muscles that makes him more like a mannequin on a soft mattress than a human of flesh and bone. The world almost teases him with its silence.

There is no sound coming from outside his office, yet everyone is moving, moving and talking. People walking back and forth by his office window, some his friends who took a quick glance inside before quickly averting their eyes and moving away quickly. Natsu sits in his comfortable leather chair, unable to read, unable to think, foot tapping up and down like some dumb windup toy.

The air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't Natsu might. No-one speaks, what is there to say? Platitudes won't cut it right now. The water sits coldly in the glass before him, condensation beading the outside. Natsu runs his fingers around it as if slicing the top off and it coming off in a perfect circle. He started to pace back and forth now.

Natsu let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements. He was walking like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this crazy studio. He gave his shoulders a wiggle and lolled his head in a circle, letting his stride slacken to a more casual pace. His eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress and his hands remained clenched by subconscious demand behind his back before he finally sat back down and heard the door open and then close.

There was silence as he felt someone drag a chair by the wall over to his desk next to him and plop down. Not bothering to look up, Natsu leaned on his hand with his elbow firmly placed on the desk.

"Cool, yourself Flame Brain…I heard your rampage back there, guess it couldn't be helped though huh?"

No words again.

"They were just kiddin around, I'm positive they didn't mean to pop a nerve, they just don't know what you've been through, so you can't really blame em…hmm?"

Natsu felt his eyes sting but he refused to let any liquid build up or pour from his eyes. He'd rather die than have something pathetic like that happen.

"Looks like you could use one of these, though," Gray said as he plopped something down in front of him.

Natsu looked up to see a plate full of sweets and food with a Starbucks next to the plate.

"Didn't know you cared so much Princess."

"You'd do the same, just don't get used to this shit."

And Gray was right, _he would do the same_.

"Thanks…I'm just having that day that comes every year…" Natsu slurred as he chugged his coffee and took a free shot with it from the trashcan. Gray watched as it unsuccessfully made it in.

"You're a retard."

"Shut up."

"…You know; I can talk the old man into not forcing you to go down" Gray slowly said.

Natsu thought for a minute, he instantly was going to say yes do it but then he wondered if he should go down, go see his step mom, Zeref, Happy, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and…

"No. It's ok I'll go…"

"Really?" Gray asked his tone having an excitement to it.

"Only if you find a way to not let Erza or Mavis come!"

"Oi! There's notin I could do bout dat!" Gray said raising his hands in surrender.

Natsu blew a frustrated breath before taking a cookie on his plate and biting into it.

He froze.

Gray smirked.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Natsu slowly said, each word having a harsher tone.

"Oh, that! Yeah, I found those cookies and sweets in Gildarts old gym bag!" Gray casually said before getting up and stretching.

"Oh! Look what time it is! My cue to leave!" and with that Gray left, you could easily hear his running footsteps.

"…FULLBUSTER!" Natsu roared before spitting out the cookie and running after him.

"WHAT!? I SAID TO NOT GET USED TO THAT SHIT!" Gray screamed before giving a little laugh.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **Ok, I'm sorry I updated this before The Promise of Stars, it's just that I already started chapter 2 and I just was like** _ **I'll just finish it**_ **, plus the chapters aren't as long as The Promise of Stars.**

 **Ok so.**

 **Thanks:**

 **Feerox**

 **Inflixt**

 **Fox of Darkness**

 **freki02**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies**

 **breatrizvargas**

 **Ange1ofD3m0ns**

 **thunderfalcon**

 **abstract101**

 **ashinsky**

 **31**

 **Tenma360Warrior**

 **satanhell**

 **ZaiaKai16**

 **For the favorites and stuff made me really happy because I had lots of these like right after I posted the story.**

 **thunderfalcon: I need more, great start to the story**

 **{Thank you you're the best!}**

 **Ange1ofD3m0ns: This seems like a very interesting story; it has a unique touch to it. I have never seen an AU story where Natsu fell in love with Lucy and got rejected. I'm excited to see where the story will go from here.**

 **{I know right! We are all used to Natsu being clueless and usually Lucy being rejected but not this time!}**

 **Craycraynalufan: Love the continue Senpai.**

 **{I will! Thank you so much!}**

 **ZaiaKai16: Tbh, I never heard of the movie, just because of this I wanna watch it XD keep going, I loved it**

 **{Omg it's really good. If you have Netflix it's on there it's really cool. AND OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH : )}**


	3. Chapter 3

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

" _Do You Know How Many Fucking Times I Cried For You?"_

x ° ` ° x , x °, x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x , x ° ` ° x ,

󠅜 󠅜

* * *

󠅜

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred him out of his peaceful sleep and he quickly jolted up, smashing the snooze button as hard as he possibly could. He already woke up hella early because of the annoying beeping sound of the damn garbage truck, now this?! Should he be excited? Because he isn't.

"Fuck man…" he moaned tiredly.

The dread creeps over Natsu like an icy chill, numbing his brain. In the frozen state of his mind, it offers him only one thought. _It is today_. There is _no avoiding it_. His stomach is full of lead; his feet are set in concrete; his mind is worryingly empty. All Natsu can do is pray things slip into place.

Natsu hopped in the shower and let his back slouch a bit, hoping the hot water would wash away the dread and stress.

His shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose from, regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on the mat, heaters come on that blow dry his body. Instead of struggling with knots in his wet hair, he merely places a hand on a box that sends a current through his scalp, untangling, parting, and drying his hair almost instantly. So, he didn't really even have to get all ready, just a suit and some cologne, and his hair naturally had a spike, so no use for gel.

He didn't really know what to get ice prick or Erza and Mavis for Christmas so instead, Natsu just threw away the tickets they already had, and bought them tickets for first class instead of regular seats, he offered to get a private plane for them but Erza nearly killed him for that. He was rich anyways, so what was the big deal…? They were all out of first class tickets but when he said his name was Natsu Dragneel they squealed like a girl and of course found a way to get them for him, in return he had to take a picture with the girl at the front desk.

As Natsu arrived at the airport he sighed feeling sick already.

"Natsu!" Mavis squealed as she hopped on his back and hugged her arms around his neck.

"No piggybacks today" Natsu complained.

"You're no fun!"

"I know."

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Be thankful I got you those for Christmas you lame excuse for a boss."

"This means a lot! Wendy never lets me have these pills!"

"Hmm, I wonder why? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU MIGHT OVERDOSE WITH THEM!"

"Who cares! Now I can enjoy this flight!" Natsu said as he put the motion sickness pills away and let out a breath of relief.

"Can't believe Erza made us sit together."

Natsu jabbed his earbuds into his ears.

"Huh? Can't hear ya."

Gray pulled them out and gave Natsu a serious glare.

"You need to be yourself…please, for me, for everyone…for _Lucy_!" Gray pleaded.

"Gray…" Natsu groaned peeved.

"This can't go on any longer!"

"Why not?"

" _Why_ _not_!? Are you being serious right now!?" Gray asked with incredulity.

"I mean…yeah?"

"You know…I bet everyone will be glad there was still one thing about you that hasn't changed."

Natsu perked up a little with curiosity and a fleck of interest in his eyes.

"Really? What's that…?"

"Your stupidity."

Next thing they all know a voice is talking through the speakers.

"Row 1! Please Sit down, fighting is not allowed whatsoever!"

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Ahh! Fresh air!" Natsu declared as he stretched his back and waited for his luggage.

"Not with you around."

"Care to say that to my face?!"

"Care to explain why you purposely gagged yourself to spit that pill back up and threw up all over me?!" Gray shouted causing Mavis to shoot him a glare.

"Actually, I did that on purpose."

"EXACTLY! SO WANT TO EXPLAIN IT!?"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza screamed before grabbing them by the collars of their shirts.

"SORRY!"

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Natsu…just do it…"

"A little harder, please?!"

"It's not that hard!"

"AHHHH! NATSU!"

"DAMN! FLAME BRAIN JUST KNOCK ON THE GODAMN DOOR ALREADY!"

"SHIT I KNOW DAMN!"

Natsu took a deep breath, his hand kept freezing in midair every time he attempted to knock on his door.

"I'm getting bored over here!" Mavis exclaimed as she adjusted her ear muffins before crossing her arms and tapping her foot irascibly.

 _Knock, Knock._

He gulped apprehensively, adrenaline ferociously and brutally streaming through his veins. The light turned on, dimly showing itself through the silvery draperies blocking the inside of the window.

 _Oh gosh, it turned on someone is coming!_

The door unlocked.

 _Shit, screw this._

Natsu turned around taking this as his cue to leave, however, both Erza and Gray turned him around and tightly gripped his shoulders like he was some pillow they could just squeeze all they want.

"Oh, Hel-…"

"Mommmmm~~" Natsu sang nervously.

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"I can't believe you decided to come back after all these years Natsu…"

"Mo-!"

Natsu was heartlessly cut off before he could even explain himself, he didn't even want to be having a conversation like this in front of everyone because they were inelegantly sitting there beside him.

"First Igneel, then you just disappeared…you know I sent cops out, they couldn't find you at first, however, I was later informed that you were in Crocus, working at Fairy Tail studio…aren't they famous? Well, I soon then heard about you on the news and TV, man Natsu you really have changed…"

"Mom…"

Natsu floundered for words, something to express the shock that coursed through him, but nothing came.

"Lucy…she…"

Natsu stood up and fixed his suit.

"I'm going to go get a drink…"

So with that, Natsu grabbed his keys for his rental car, opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Gray…"

"I know," Gray said cutting off Erza before getting up and following Natsu.

"Mrs. Dragneel, why does Natsu get so worked up over this Lucy girl?" Erza asked.

"Well, a long time ago, when we just moved here, he found Lucy and they became best friends! But then I recall his elder brother, Zeref, saying that he expressed himself to her about how he feels only to be turned down? Which is confusing because after Natsu left…Lucy came to me…"

"What did she say if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all…let me tell you what she said…"

* * *

 **XoXoXo**

"Goodness, this place has not changed…at all."

"Yeah, even the cracks are the same" Gray pointed out as they stared at the pub they always went to, also owned by Fairy Tail studio, there was a newer version of the pub that Fairy Tail rebuilt, however, the old one always had all the memories, everyone thought so too that's why it was still packed.

"Never thought the day would come where I would walk into this pub and say we own it, huh?"

Natsu gave a quick nod before venturing a little deeper into the crowds of people, their words distorted because of the loud clanks of tankards and loud screams because of the game on the large flat screen. He looked behind him to see Gray frozen in shock as he stared at two blue heads next to a guy with long black hair.

"Gray?"

Natsu was transfixed on Gray's face.

 _What the hell was he staring at?_

 _Why is his face so red anyways?!_

Natsu slowly looked in the direction Gray was looking, and all Natsu could do was smirk. He now knew why Gray remained numb in his place, defeated by the sight before him.

"So Gray…looks like Juvia is camping out over there. You better go make a move bud…I'll be glad to be your wingman for tonight!"

"…"

"Gray?" Natsu said before turning to his left to see Gray already gone.

"What the actual fuck?! Guess he wasn't ready to come down here after all."

"Eh, I guess I'll go say hi, I know her anyways" Natsu shrugged before casually walking over to her.

Natsu could already hear her voice from a distant, it was the only voice different from others anyways I mean, I'm pretty sure there's no one else talking in fucking third person…

"Juvia thinks she needs a drink" she sighed.

"I'll be happy to buy ya one!" Natsu winked.

Juvia looked over and froze.

"N-Natsu!?"

The sudden whisper of his voice caused some people to whip their heads around savagely, to see if what they just heard was true.

Ever since Natsu left, no one dared to mention his name for some time because of _Lucy's condition._

"WHAT THE FUCK!? SALAMANDER?!"

"NATSU!?"

"DRAGNEEL!?"

Gajeel! Levy! Juvia! Loke… Natsu's excitement died out.

"Wow! Look at you! Da fuck man!? You even got rid of that trash hanging from your neck!"

Something inside of Natsu just clicked. Like his humanity and sanity was shut off and locked away somewhere…somewhere where he no longer had to think about it.

"Do you fucking see me coming up to you after being gone for 10 years just to say, OI! LOKE DID YOU FUCKING GET RID OF THOSE FUCKING UGLY GLASSES!? WHAT IF I WAS IN A FUCKING WHEELCHAIR!? WOULD YOU COME OVER AND SAY~ AYEEE! YOU GOT RID OF THAT WHEELCHAIR FINALLY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU…YOU BASTARD!? YOU RUINED HALF MY FUCKIN LIFE!"

"…"

The bar got quiet and even the flat screen TV turned off so the quiet voices and glares could be observed without noise.

Levy nervously gulped and Gajeel just smirked.

"He comes back and starts a fight…?" Levy groaned with annoyance as she sweat dropped.

"That's Salamander for ya! Stupidity hasn't changed!"

"Told him that already" a voice cut in.

Juvia's eyes went wide as she still stared at the fight in front of her. Who knew that just his voice could make her gush out tears already…

"Juvia…" he whispered her name, sending a chill through her.

"Gray…"

Gray gave his soft smile before bringing her into a soft welcoming embrace.

"Never thought the day would come where I would be doing this, huh?"

People who were crowding to see the fight smiled warmly at the couple until a loud voice cut in.

"NO FIGHTING! LISANNA TURN THE TV BACK ON PLEASE?"

"YEAH SURE THING LUCY!" a voice shouted from across the bar before attention around Natsu and Loke started to die out, returning back on the game.

Levy started choking on her Bloody Marry as her eyes shifted back from Natsu and Lucy.

"Shrimp, don't make it so obvious!" Gajeel hissed as he rubbed his temples.

Natsu stared wide-eyed at the woman standing on top of the bar counter.

Her now long dirty blonde hair that was a couple inches past her waist was pulled into a perfect side ponytail, allowing those gentle soft bangs of hers to hang above her eyebrows. The small thin body she once possessed was now curvaceous, every curve bringing lust to everyone's eyes as some snickered at her before wiping their mouth probably from drool. Her dark brown eyes were indeed dark, from a distance, dark brown eyes would look black, but no…hers were sparkling with glimmer and every emotion and expression you could ever think of glistening in her eyes. Her skin was now pale, very fair that she looked like she needed some sun. Goodness…her rack…was…very large that Natsu had to take a longer look to determine if those were even real or if she decided to get a boob job after all these years, after some observing, he came to the conclusion they were real. The shirt was a belly shirt, stopping right below her breasts, exposing her whole stomach as well as her back, and the skirt she wore, was just as short, her underwear showing through the transparent pink silky fabric.

Natsu's cheeks were drained of all color as he read the brand of her underwear through her skirt.

' _Victoria's Secret'_

She wore high leather brown boots with some golden keys strapped to her belt around her skirt as well as a whip.

 _Wait what?! What the fuck!? Why THE FUCK! DID SHE HAVE A WHIP!?_

"Ouch buddy…" Gray winked.

"Looks like Lucy is camping over there better go make a move bud, I'll be glad to be your wingman for tonight!"

Natsu felt his blood boiling as well as his breathing.

 _I said that first now he's just gonna go stealing peoples' smart ass remarks!? What the fuck is wrong with this Ice Cube!?_

"Mannn! Isn't it Natsu, the guy who despised my guts! Cheers!" a voice said.

Natsu whipped his head viciously around, his anger seething, given in the form of an eerie atmosphere around him.

"Yeah! Cheers to Jellal!" Natsu kindly said.

"Aw, shit Natsu don't mess with him right now…especially since you know who came down with us…" Gray hissed silently.

"Look! Bud!" Natsu shouted, easily ignoring Gray's comment.

"I only know you through Erza! It's not my fault that you got kicked out of Crocus because of your idiotic decisions! Now look where ya are! I'll damn right burn your fucking ass with those blue hairs of yours if you ever dare do that to Erza again! Got it Blue Clues!? Because I'll be damn right honest with you, she's here with us! Just imagine what she would do when she heard you were here. She'd come looking for ya to talk but knowing you! You'd probably just fucking manipulate her again you blue ass maniac! So to sum one thing up for ya!"

Natsu grabbed Jellal by the collar of his shirt and brutally pulled him to where his forehead bashed into Natsu's before resting there to be met by Natsu's raging infuriated eyes.

"I don't want you fuckin around her…because no one messes with my damn friends, even if you guys do ever come to good terms, I'll never fully forgive you for what you have done to her! Because…when you mess with Fairy Tail you mess with all of us…I fucking guarantee you that with no fucking discount!"

"He'll burn your blue ass, and I'll freeze your blue ass got that?!" Gray joined in.

Jellal uncomfortably fidgeted until Natsu harshly let go, allowing Jellal to move away. As Natsu turned around, all attention was now on him again…and damn…that's not the worst part…

"Natsu…"

"…Lucy…" his voice cracked.

* * *

 **Muaha.**

 **Sorry, I got a review from…**

 **Thunderfalcon which was**

 **thunderfalcon:** **When's the next chapter coming!**

 **So I was like aw shitz better update lol.**

 **nico2883: beautiful chapter, interesting story, I hope you update soon a little jealous of Lucy and repentance, I would not be surprised if Lucy was with Loke**

 **OMG, THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY LOL. Thanks so much : )**

 **Thanks:**

 **HeavensDragon27**

 **sassykitten1701**

 **Alech14**

 **NaLulover234**

 **KrispiKreme**

 **nico2883**

 **For adding the story to your story alert or following it I appreciate it! Leave a review if you can and keep reading through to see the twist of events with Fancy Natsu~ and His Luce**

 **AND OMG THE NEW CHAPTER OF FT**

 **HE LIKE TOTALLY SAVED HER**

 **LIKE THAT WAS LEGIT HARDCORE NALU! And right now I'm reading the special Nalu stone age spin-off. You should check it out.**


End file.
